


January 21, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl frowned when she viewed her preacher father's various injuries.





	January 21, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl frowned when she viewed her preacher father's various injuries before he assured her she attempted to protect him from a Smallville creature recently.

THE END


End file.
